vinspinfandomcom-20200214-history
VinSpin Wiki
Welcome to the VinSpin Wiki VinSpin Films is a private film studio created and developed in 2008, by filmmaker Vincent Spinella. It started making school projects for Rutherford High School's Rtv, which was led by the now retired Alan Weber. In 2010, VinSpin Films ended their era with Rtv with their very first full-length short film "Living the Dream", which received positive response from many internet filmmakers and YouTube users. In the middle of that same year, VinSpin Films started networking with other internet film studios like Spyscript Films, JLD Films and Della-Cairo Productions. History In September of 2008, a young Rutherford High School student Vincent Spinella had been dreaming to become a filmmaker and for the very first time, he finally got his shot, when he took his first TV Production class, known as Rtv, then taught by the now-retired Alan Weber. During his first year, he formed his own self-independent studio known as VinSpin Films. Spinella started off making four (out of eight) school projects, "Questions & Answers", an Online Predator-PSA, a commercial project promoting Rutherford, New Jersey's'' Chris' Pizza'' and his final project of the year,"Smooth Criminal", which was a fan-made music video, based off of the hit 1987 song by Michael Jackson. In the end of the year, he won two of Rutherford High School's Webby Awards for 'Best PSA' and 'Best Music Video'. "Smooth Criminal" has gotten a lot of praise by his friends and family, while Spinella, himself, considers it as one of the worst things he's ever made. Spinella first joined YouTube under his studio name VinSpin Films on June 27, 2009 and has tried to get his videos he made back in high school onto his channel from his Dell computer, but he failed. On September of the same year, Spinella collaborated with Rtv once again for another batch of school projects that were in store. He has made a follow up to his first film known as Questions & Answers 2, along with a short PSA made exclusively for a contest held by St. Barnabas Health Care System and two stop-motion effect tests. One of the last two projects he's done with Rtv was Inside the Screening Room, a one-episode internet series that had talked about movies made from both the past and present. The first and only episode reviewed the movies Speed Racer, Saw III: The Director's Cut and Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut. It was a segment made for Rtv's news show RTV Tonight, which had failed in production, because not many students made their videos. Inside the Screening Room was hosted by Spinella's two good friends Libby Wooton and Rebecca Williams, who were Spinella's two ideal main hosts for the show, but later decided to go for other people, if he had made newer episodes in the future. Spinella had to cancel the next few episodes, because he never found and of his time and plus, he wanted to stay away from illegal copyright issues. Living the Dream, was VinSpin Films' final project with Rtv. Vincent Spinella proclaims this film as first real movie project. It was written and stars his brother Christian Spinella and co-stars Kyle Kolich (Inside Joke Films), Katie Stevens, Patrick Ross, Michelle Hoen and Judy DePasquale. The movie received mostly positive reviews and has won a Webaby Award for 'Best Mini-Drama' of the year. During VinSpin Films' post Rtv days, Spinella had been offered as producer by his friend Jared Campbell and had become associated with JLD Films for the upcoming 2011 sequel films BenJAMMIN' Johnson IV: The Journey Home, which is to open during the summer and John III, which is to open during the Christmas season. VinSpin Films has also become associated with three other films called The Sheep and the Wolf, Prank Callers 2 and Aiming for Disaster, which were all directed by JD Mayo and distributed by Spyscript Films. VinSpin Films has also teamed up with JLD Films on the horror anthology The Terror Gallery, which will have Spinella both co-producing and directing. It is to open this Halloween. In mid-winter of 2011, VinSpin Films has booked a multi-motion picture output deal with British studio LynchMob Films, founded by filmmaker Cole Lynch. The deal will be starting with the horror/black-comedy Derangable and the action film Immortal and a few other horror films soon to be in production. Both studios have agreed that VinSpin Films will have U.S. distribution rights and LynchMob Films will have U.K. international rights. Latest activity VinSpin Films is currently in the works of two films. "Audacity", directed by Michelle Ayton and slated for a mid-2012 release and "Too Good To Be True", which is slated for a summer 2013 release. Category:Browse